Separated
by Mikan-Winter
Summary: When Mikan was a little kid Natsume left this is all I have to say so read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Age 5

"Mikan I'm leaving to another school, okay?" asked natsume as he hugged Mikan.

"Natsume is leaving me?" cries Mikan as she watched Natsume walk into the car he couldn't bare to watch Mikan cry anymore.

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Mikan as she watched the car drive away.

"Sorry Mikan it's to protect you from me." thought Natsume inside the car.

I will never forget you Mikan you were the one who brought light into my world - Natsume

* * *

First chapter kind of XD but I will upload ASAP.(as soon as possible)


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan and Hotaru were shopping in the city when suddenly Mikan hears someone call her name but only she heard it.

"Hey, Hotaru did you hear someone call my name?" asked Mikan as she looked around.

"No your just probably imaging things baka." Hotaru said coldly.

Later it was time for lunch when Mikan decided to eat they were walking around when Hotaru saw a strange door that looked like it leads to a school so, instead they went inside the door.

"Wow!" Mikan exclaimed as she looked around she saw kids at her age and bigger all over the place wearing the same uniforms.

"This must be Gakuen Alice." said Hotaru like she knew about the school.

Then a teacher came by and asked who we were and Hotaru answered new transfer students.

"Wait what?!" yelled Mikan.

"It's okay we both have alices." Hotaru said like she got everything planned out.

Later on in the school we changed into the school uniforms Hotaru looked soo cute!

They were looking around the school when Mikan saw her best friend, Natsume. He was being chased by a ton of girls.

"Wow he's so popular!" said Mikan.

"Who's so popular?" asked Hotaru.

"Oh nobody I was just talking to myself." replied Mikan as she lost track of where Natsume went.

It was almost time for class so Narumi took them to class.

"Students please pay attention we have new two students.

"Umm.. hi my name is Mikan Sakura!" said Mikan while looking at Natsume.

"She's here but how?" thought Natsume.

"Hi I'm Hotaru Imai." introduced Hotaru.

"Okay now you guys need a partner let's see Mikan you'll be with Natsume in the back And you Hotaru with Ruka the boy holding a bunny." Narumi explained.

"Natsume!" yelled Mikan.

"Hn." replied Natsume.

"I really missed you I couldn't sleep that night you left me and now your back!" said Mikan as she hugged Natsume.

"I missed you to polka dots." relplied Natsume.

Then all of Natsume's fan girls gasped.

"Who is that girl no one hugged Natsume before." whispered the fan girls.

Then a girl went to Natsume and asked what Mikan was to him.

"She's mine so stay away from us." demanded Natsume.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish Natsume treated me that way too!" screamed the fan girls. Natsume just ignored their stupied voices.

"Polka dots why are you here anyways?" asked Natsume.

"Well me and Hotaru were looking for somewhere to eat when she found this weird door that brought us here." answered Mikan.

"But she can't stay here, she doesn't have an alice." thought Natsume as he stared at Mikan.

"Oh and Hotaru said i have an alice!" said Mikan with a smile. Natsume stood there in shock.

"She has an alice!?But I never seen it before during our times together, never..." Natsume thought.

"Okay free time for the whole class !" said Narumi as he left the class.

"Yay!" shouted the class. Then Hotaru went over to Mikan.

"Who is that boy?" questioned Hotaru.

"This is Natsume my childhood friend but he left me when I was five.I'm happy I got to see him again." replied Mikan as she smiled.

"Hey let's play a game." said Nonoko. Everyone agreed so she explained the rules.

"Okay so you pick a potion and whatever effect you get go find the person with the opposite effect and drink it and something will happen." explained Nonoko

Mikan- love

Natsume- hate

Ruka- light

Hotaru- dark

Koko- fire

Sumire- water

Tsubasa- giant

Misaki- tiny

"I got polka dots." said Natsume coldly.

"Bunny boy!" shouted Hotaru while taking pictures of Ruka for the animal and money.

"Ahhhhh!Sumire stop chasing me!" said Koko running around the class.

"Sup Misaki!" yelled Tsubasa as he stepped onto Misaki's shadow. The class was filled with shouts and screams.

"Okay now drink your potions while hold each other's hand." said Nonoko. Everyone held each other's hand and drank their potions.

| Mikan and Natsume |

"Natsume I dare you to dress up into this kitty costume!" said Mikan as she went closer to

Natsume.

"Hn." replied Natsume as he grabed the costume and went to the bathroom. Later he came out wearing the costume.

"Awww your so cute Natsume!" said Mikan as she petted his hair.

"I dare you to confess to the person you like." replied Natsume while smirking.

"Umm N-Nat-sume I l-lo-ve you." confessed Mikan.


End file.
